Shannon Smith
Shannon Smith is a Producer for Family Guy with the following episode credits: * North by North Quahog (1 May 2005) - animation producer * Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High (8 May 2005) - animation producer * Blind Ambition (15 May 2005) - animation producer * Don't Make Me Over (5 June 2005) - animation producer * The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire (12 June 2005) - animation producer * Petarded (19 June 2005) - animation producer * Brian the Bachelor (26 June 2005) - animation producer * 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter (10 July 2005) - animation producer * Breaking Out is Hard to Do (17 July 2005) - animation producer * Model Misbehavior (24 July 2005) - animation producer * Peter's Got Woods (11 September 2005) - animation producer * The Perfect Castaway (18 September 2005) - animation producer * Jungle Love (25 September 2005) - animation producer * PTV (6 November 2005) - animation producer * Brian Goes Back to College (13 November 2005) - animation producer * The Courtship of Stewie's Father (20 November 2005) - animation producer * The Fat Guy Strangler (27 November 2005) - animation producer * The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz (18 December 2005) - animation producer * Brian Sings and Swings (8 January 2006) - animation producer * Patriot Games (29 January 2006) - animation producer * I Take Thee Quagmire (12 March 2006) - animation producer * Sibling Rivalry (26 March 2006) - animation producer * Deep Throats (9 April 2006) - animation producer * Peterotica (23 April 2006) - animation producer * You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives (30 April 2006) - animation producer * Petergeist (7 May 2006) - animation producer * Untitled Griffin Family History (14 May 2006) - animation producer * Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure (21 May 2006) - animation producer * Stewie B. Goode (21 May 2006) - animation producer * Bango Was His Name Oh (21 May 2006) - animation producer * Stewie Loves Lois (10 September 2006) - animation producer * Mother Tucker (17 September 2006) - animation producer * Hell Comes to Quahog (24 September 2006) - animation producer * Saving Private Brian (5 November 2006) - animation producer * Whistle While Your Wife Works (12 November 2006) - animation producer * Prick Up Your Ears (19 November 2006) - animation producer * Chick Cancer (26 November 2006) - animation producer * Barely Legal (17 December 2006) - animation producer * Road to Rupert (28 January 2007) - animation producer * Peter's Two Dads (11 February 2007) - animation producer * The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou (18 February 2007) - animation producer * Airport '07 (4 March 2007) - animation producer * Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey (11 March 2007) - animation producer * No Meals on Wheels (25 March 2007) - animation producer * Boys Do Cry (29 April 2007) - animation producer * No Chris Left Behind (6 May 2007) - animation producer * It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (13 May 2007) - animation producer * Meet the Quagmires (20 May 2007) - animation producer * Blue Harvest (23 September 2007) - animation producer * Movin' Out (Brian's Song) (30 September 2007) - animation producer * Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air (7 October 2007) - animation producer * Lois Kills Stewie (4 November 2007) - animation producer * Stewie Kills Lois (4 November 2007) - animation producer * Padre de Familia (18 November 2007) - animation producer * Peter's Daughter (25 November 2007) - animation producer * McStroke (13 January 2008) - animation producer * Road to the Multiverse (27 September 2009) - producer Category:People Category:Production Staff